Virgin Love
by Toxiix
Summary: Un bus, un orage, deux vies à jamais changées.Entrez dans la bulle d'un amour indécent et ardent...


Virgin Love

Chapitre 1 : listen to the rain…

Il pleut. L'abris bus est en travaux, du coup on n'a pas de quoi se protéger. Je lève la tête pour apercevoir les nuages et les trombes d'eau qui en tombent. Les gouttes s'écrasent contre mes pommettes et glissent sur mes joues comme des larmes. Quelques mèches blondes se collent contre mon front et je sens l'eau s'écouler de mes boucles et continuer sa course dans mon dos. J'aime la pluie. J'aime ce ciel ombrageux qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. J'aime les rayons du soleil qui filtrent à travers les épais nuages.

Je tarde à ouvrir mon parapluie. Il ne faut pas que j'abîme mon costume. J'aurais du l'enlever. Que j'ai l'air bête comme ça avec mes ailes collées dans le dos. Même si d'habitude ça ne pose aucun problème, vu que j'habite à deux pas de l'arrêt de bus. Bus qui se fait attendre aujourd'hui…

Je me retourne et je contemple les façades du conservatoire. Si on prête l'oreille, on peut même entendre quelques notes d'harpe… C'est beau. Je ferme les yeux.

Des bruits de pas me tirent de ma rêverie. Je réouvre les yeux. Un jeune homme se trouve à côté de moi. Il a du courir : son torse fait des mouvements saccadés. On peut voire par transparence ses tétons sous son tee-shirt blanc. Il a quelque chose d'efféminé et en même temps de tellement attirant. Il a du crayon sur les yeux et ses cheveux noirs plaqués sur son front laissent voire un piercing à l'arcade. Il tourne la tête, nos regards se croisent. Je lui sourit, il me sourit. Un magnifique sourire. Je tourne la tête, gênée.

Il doit avoir froid. Je lève mon parapluie pour lui offrire un petit coin au sec. Il lève la tête, aperçoit le parapluie. Il est tellement grand que je dois presque me mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Tout à coup, il attrape le parapluie. Sa main touche la mienne. Je la retire d'un geste vif et la plaque contre ma cuisse.

« Pardon. »

Sa voix grave et fragile me fait frissonner.

« C'est rien, je murmure dans un souffle a peine audible… »

Et on attends le bus. Plus personne ne parle. On n'entends plus que le bruit des gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasent contre le macadam et les notes d'harpe qui s'échappent du conservatoire. Je crois que je pourrais des heures ainsi. Mais tout rêve a une fin, et le mien s'achève à l'arrivée du bus. Les portes s'ouvrent. Le jeune homme me tend le parapluie. Je le prend et le replie. Je monte dans le bus, en faisant bien attention à ne pas casser mes ailes. Je tend la monnaie au chauffeur.

« Merci mon ptit ange, dit-il en me tendant un ticket ! »

Je le composte. Le bus est vide. Je prend place au milieu, près de la fenêtre. Le jeune homme s'installe en face de moi, de l'autre côté du couloir. Le bus démarre. Grand silence. Je pose mes mains sur la vitre, que la pluie martèle. Tout est flou dehors. Mon souffle forme un petit nuage de buée qui apparaît puis disparaît au rythme de ma respiration. Je glisse mon pied sous mes fesses pour mieux voire.

« Tu aimes la pluie ? »

« Pardon ? »

Ma question a l'air de le troubler. Je me retourne et je lui répète en montrant la vitre :

« La pluie. Est-ce que tu aimes la pluie ? »

« Pas vraiment, me répond-il avec un sourire crispé. »

« Ah… »

Grand silence.

« Allez avance connard ! »

Le chauffeur commence à s'énerver. Il y a l'air d'avoir pas mal de bouchons. Ça klaxonne de partout.

« Tu t'appelles comment, me demande le jeune homme ? »

« Mirka .»

« Moi c'est Bill. »

Purée de purée ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que Gustav arrive à la bourre ! A cause de cette répétition je vais encore louper le bus ! Et puis si Tom a oublié de mettre sa guitare dans son étui c'est encore à Bibi d'aller la chercher. Et pour couronner le tout, il pleut !

Ah ! J'aperçoit l'abris bus ! Il y a déjà quelqu'un, ça signifie que le bus n'est pas encore parti. Je ralenti mes foulées. Je me place à côté de la jeune personne qui attend. Je sens son regard fixé sur moi. D'habitude ça ne me gêne pas que quelqu'un me scrute de cette façon, mais là, c'est vraiment gênant. Presque insoutenable, même.

Je me retourne. Son regard d'un bleu profond croise le mien. Son visage, humide à cause de la pluie révèle un teint de porcelaine et des joues rose. Le mascara a coulé de ces longs cils, comme si elle avait pleuré. Ce regard si intense me fait froid dans le dos. Aucun de nous ne cligne des yeux. Elle me sourit. Je lui rend son sourire. Elle se retourne et rougit. Tiens, c'est étrange. Elle a des fausses ailes colées à son tee-shirt blanc. C'est beau. On dirait un ange. Ses cheveux blonds bouclées collées dans son dos par la pluie renforce encore cette image. On voit son soutien-gore en dentelle blanche raffinée par transparence sous son tee-shirt blanc. Elle a une jupe blanche et des converses, blanches, elles aussi. On pourrait presque croire qu'elle est tombée du ciel.

Tiens. La pluie a cessé. Je lève les yeux et je vois un pan de parapluie au-dessus de ma tête. La jeune femme est sur la pointe des pieds et a placé son parapluie au-dessus de nous deux. Je ne peux pas la laisser dans cette position. J'attrape le manche du parapluie pour le lui prendre. Nos mains se touchent. Elle retire précipitamment la sienne.

« Pardon. »

« C'est rien, dit-elle dans un souffle. »

Sa voix est faible et cristalline.

On attend le bus. Comme ça. Sans bouger. Sans parler. Je suis bien là. Je ne veux pas la quitter. J'ai peur qu'elle attrape froid, qu'elle s'envole au moindre coup de vent.

Le bus arrive. Je lui tend le parapluie. Elle le replie et s'approche du bus. Sa démarche est fragile et maladroite. Comme celle d'un enfant. D'une petite chose toute fragile. Elle monte dans le bus et s'installe près d'une fenêtre. Je n'ose pas me mettre à côté d'elle. Et de toute façon, elle prend presque deux places avec ses ailes. Le bus démarre. Elle reste le nez collé à la vitre. Elle a mis un pied sous ses fesses pour mieux regarder dehors. Moi je regarde devant moi, sans grand intérêt.

« Tu aimes la pluie ? »

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite.

« Pardon ? »

Elle se tourne vers moi.

« La pluie. Est-ce que tu aimes la pluie ? »

« Pas vraiment, je réponds.»

Quel con ! Pourquoi j'ai répondu ça ? Le silence qui suit est encore pire.

« Allez avance connard ! »

Le chauffeur jure comme un charretier. La circulation a l'ait difficile dehors. Il faut profiter de ce moment. Lui poser une question. N'importe quoi…

« Tu t'appelles comment ?»

« Mirka .»

Et elle retourne à sa fenêtre.

J'attends qu'elle me pose à son tour la question. Mais non. Elle reste absorbée par les gouttes de pluie qui courent sur la vitre.

Bon, je devrais quand-même lui répondre.

« Moi c'est Bill. »

Chapitre 2 : Fallen

Après quelques minutes de bouchons, le bus continue sa route. Peu à peu, les maisons s'espacent puis disparaissent pour laisser place à une forêt. Les halos rouges, oranges, verts et blancs des feux de signalisation et des voitures bruyantes laissent place à une masse uniformément verte. La pluie ne désemplit pas, bien au contraire. Il est à peine trois heures de l'après-midi et il fait déjà presque totalement noir. On ne voit presque plus rien. Les essuie glaces zèbrent l'horizon flou dans un grincement cadencé.

Un premier éclair déchire le ciel. Puis un autre, beaucoup plus proche. Si il y a quelque chose que j'aime encore plus que la pluie c'est l'orage. C'est tellement beau toute cette puissance destructrice qui tombe du ciel. Je souris. Apparemment Bill n'a pas non plus l'air d'aimer l'orage. Il et tout tendu et il a les mains collées contre ses genoux. Il se retourne.

« Ca va aller… »

J'accompagne ces mots d'un sourire. Sourire qu'il me rend au centuple. Quand il sourit, il le fait avec tout son corps. Il fausse légèrement ses épaules minces et fuyantes. Et tout son visage rayonne : ses lèvres délicates laissent entrevoir de magnifiques dents nacrées, ses yeux de plissent et ses pupilles chocolat se dilatent sous des paupières maquillées de noir. Il est divin…

Je cligne des yeux la première. Sa bouche s'entrouvre alors laissant apparaître une jolie langue rose. Il fait un mouvement des lèvres…

Un éclair plus proche que les autres me fait revenir à la réalité. Cette fois-ci, le bruit de tonner se fait rapidement entendre et couvre entièrement le bruit du moteur et de la pluie. On entend un craquement sinistre et une masse se détache de la forêt.

« Putain de merde ! »

Les contours se font de plus en plus nets. Un arbre. Un arbre est couché sur la route. Les pneus crissent. Je crie.

Un choc me propulse en arrière et me coupe le souffle. Puis un autre choc mais cette fois-ci en avant. Ma tête heurte la vitre dans un bruit mat. Pourquoi le bus ne s'arrête t'il pas ? Je… Je ne vois presque plus rien… Mes paupières se ferment. Quelque chose coule de mon front à ma joue. Il fait totalement noir. J'ai le goût métallique du sang dans la bouche.

Je hais la banlieue. Chaque fois qu'on s'éloigne un peu de la ville, on se retrouve en pleine cambrousse. Comme au milieu de nulle part. Et cette pluie qui n'en finit pas de tomber. Décidément ! Je me demande comment le chauffeur arrive à s 'y retrouver dans cette purée de poix…

C'était quoi ça ? Oh non, pas un orage ! Je déteste les orages !

Allez Bill, calme-toi. Tu ne risques rien, ce n'es qu'un petit orage de rien du tout. Orage qui se rapproche dangereusement d'ailleurs. Je suis tendu. Mais vous avouerez qu'il y a de quoi !

Mes mains pianotes sur les genoux, mes genoux tremblent. Non. Il ne faut pas céder à la panique. Il n'arrivera rien, comme d'habitude. Voilà, on reste calme, on pose ses mains sur ses genoux. Et on regarde devant soi. Voilà !

Je sent le même regard azur de Mirka posé sur moi. Je me retourne, m'attendant à lire de la détresse dans ces yeux. Mais non. Bien au contraire, elle est encore plus rayonnante que tout à l'heure. Je lui rend son sourire. Elle est encore plus belle quand elle sourit. Ses lèvres roses s'étirent délicatement et creusent ses fossettes. Ses iris pétillantes, d'un bleu profond se perdent dans le noir qui entoure ses yeux. Elle a le coup légèrement tendu en avant. Un coup pâle dans lequel perlent encore quelques gouttes de pluie.

Elle cligne des yeux. Ses sils gracieux battent le temps d'un instant. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre…

Un flash passe devant mes yeux. Un éclair. Proche. Très proche. Le sourire s'efface des lèvres de Mirka. Elle se penche pour voir ce qui se passe. Un grondement sourd retenti, suivit d 'un craquement sinistre. Quelque chose a bougé devant, j'en suis sûr.

Un arbre est couché sur la route. Le chauffeur freine. Les pneus crissent mais le bus continue sa course. Mirka crie. Aussi fort et aussi aigu que les pneus.

Boum. Un choc nous propulse en avant, puis en arrière. Mirka ne crie plus. Un filet de sang s'écoule de sa tempe et pénètre entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses yeux se révulsent. Elle perd connaissance. Le bus continue sa course…

Chapitre 3 : In my dreams…

« Mirka! Mirka! »

Des cris, lointains. Autour de moi, le noir laisser place à une lumière blanche intense, puis un tourbillon de lumière me propulse dans un jardin. Il fait beau. Il y a une petite fille sur une balançoire. Elle a des ailes, elle aussi. Mes chaussures ont disparues et je marche pieds nus sur un tapis de feuilles mortes.

Je m'avance vers la petite fille. Elle se retourne. Elle n'a plus de visage. Je crie.

Le décor change brusquement. Je suis sur la route. Trempée. Le tonnerre gronde.

Tout à coup, la foudre me tombe dessus. Je prends feu instantanément. Mais je ne sent rien. Tout à coup, un arbre me tombe dessus. Il y a quelqu'un derrière. Bill. C'est lui qui a fait tomber l'arbre. Il prononce sans arrêt ses mots

« Pardon… Pardon… Pardon… »

Le tronc se rapproche. Il fait de nouveau noir. Je vois ses lèvres. Un flash. Des corps enlacés, des halètements, deux bouches qui se touchent.

« Mirka… Mirka… »

La voix se fait de plus en plus forte jusqu'à devenir un cri.

Je réouvre les yeux. Ma vue redevient nette. Bill. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien.

Le bus évite de justesse l'arbre mais plonge dans le fossé. Je suis propulsé de l'autre côté du couloir et je m'explose le coude contre l'accoudoir !

Tout est devenu calme.

« Tout va bien les enfants, demande le chauffeur ? »

Je serre les dents pour ne pas hurler. Le chauffeur se retourne. Il me regarde, moi, puis jette un coup d'œil sur Mirka.

« Et merde ! Bougez pas, je vais chercher de l'aide ! »

Péniblement, le chauffeur s'extirpe de son siège, saisit un marteau et explose une vitre. Puis il sort en escaladant un siège. Il grimpe la butte et s'éloigne en boitant péniblement.

Nous sommes seuls à présent. J'essaye de me lever pour me glisser à côté de Mirka. Mon premier effort m'arrache un cri de douleur. Mais il faut que j'y arrive. Je m'accroche péniblement à l'accoudoir. Mais ma main ensanglantée glisse sur le métal. Allez, encore un effort ! Je m'arrache péniblement du couloir et me place à côté de Mirka. Une de ces ailes pend minablement au bout de quelques fils de métal. J'ôte mon tee-shirt pour lui éponger le visage. Ses paupières tremblent. Je dégage les mèches blondes qui trempaient dans le sang. D'une main, je sert doucement ce petit corps fragile et de l'autre je lui caresse sa jour d'une extrême douceur. Elle est si fragile. Je penche mon visage vers le sien et je murmure :

« Mirka… Mirka… Mirka… »

Ses paupières tremblent à nouveau. Ses jambes remuent. Elle réouvre les yeux.

Chapitre 4 : In your arms…

Je me relève un peu. Je ne suis pas confortablement assise. Mais Bill ne recule pas sa tête. Nos lèvres se frôlent, l'espace d'une seconde. Je me glisse en arrière pour l'éviter. J'ai fermé les yeux. Et tout est revenu. Encore ce flash… Ces corps brûlants, ces lèvre qui se touchent… Non. Ne pas y penser. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Nos regards se fuient, un bon moment. Je me sent faible.

« Hé ! Mirka, il faut se réveiller ! »

Il me secoue un peu. Je pose mes mains sur ses bras. Sinon je vais glisser. Je cherche un sourire sur son visage. Mais son visage se contracte en une horrible grimace. Un petit gémissement s'échappe du fond de sa gorge. Il repousse mes mains. Je ne comprend pas. C'est alors que je vois du sang sur mes mains. Je regarde la long trace rouge qui s'étend sur son bras. Il est blessé. J'aurais besoin de quelque chose pour compresser la plaie. Mais Bill est déjà torse-nu et son tee-shirt est posé contre mon front et maculé de sang. Je ne vois qu'une solution. Je croise mes bras et attrape les pans de mon tee-shirt. Il est encore trempé, mais ça fera l'affaire. Une fois enlevé, je détache les ailes, dont l'une est à moitié cassée. Tant pis. D'un coup de dent, j'arrache un morceau et commence à appuyer sur la plaie de Bill avec. Il grimace et son biceps se contracte.

« Ne bouge pas… »

Il ne bronche pas, mais la grimace reste sur son visage. Par moment, il agrippe l'accoudoir de l'autre main et se cambre. Le pauvre. Mais il me laisse faire. Mes mains sont pleines de sang.

« Ca va ? »

« Pas vraiment, répond-il entre deux spasmes. »

Son bras est dans un sale état. Je me concentre sur ce que je fais. Sa main libre quitte l'accoudoir, passe derrière mon dos et se pose délicatement contre ma hanche. Je vacille légèrement.

Mirka se tortille. Sa tête se rapproche de moi. Mais je ne me pousse pas. Je ferme les yeux. Nos lèvres se frôlent. Mmmm. Elles sont douces et sucrées. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de savourer se baiser. A peine nos lèvre se sont-elles touchées que tout est déjà fini. Elle se tourne vers la fenêtre, elle fuie mon regard. Je n'aurais pas du. Je passe mon doigt sur mes lèvres. Mirka s'affaisse, subitement. Elle reperd conscience. Non, je ne veux pas la perdre. Je la secoue doucement. Elle balance, souple comme une poupée de chiffon.

« Hé ! Mirka ! Il faut se réveiller. »

Elle pose ses mains sur mes bras. Je me retient de hurler, mais un son faible arrive à s'échapper de mes lèvres. Je repousse ses mains, dont les doigts s'enfoncent dans ma chaire. Elle me regarde, désespérée. Mais mon visage ne peut montrer que la souffrance que j'endure. Mirka fuit à nouveau mon regard et plonge le sien dans la paume de sa main. Elle remarque le sang. Puis elle regarde mon bras. Elle ne dit rien. Elle croise les mains sur son ventre et… enlève son t-shirt ! je découvre un buste d'une incroyable finesse, un grain de peau impeccable et un teint porcelaine, des épaules fines… Perdu dans ma contemplation, le bruit du tissu qu'on déchire me fait revenir à la réalité. Elle arrache un pan de son tee-shirt avec ses dents, comme un félin qui découpe sauvagement sa proie. Ses cheveux, secoués font ruisseler des gouttelettes d'eau sur mon torse nu. Elle applique le tissu sur mon bras. La douleur est à la limite du supportable. Je sert les dents pour ne pas hurler. Tout mon bras se contracte sous le coup de la souffrance.

« Ne bouge pas… »

Son visage est maintenant caché par un rideau de mèches blondes. Elle appuie sur la plaie. J'attrape l'accoudoir et le sert de toute mes force pour me retenir de crier.

« Ca va, demande t-elle en relevant sa tête ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

La douleur s'apaise un peu. Sans réfléchire, je lâche l'accoudoir et l'enlace par la taille avec ma main valide. Elle tremble un peu… Je la serre d'autant plus.

Chapitre 5 : …All is beautiful

La plaie ne saigne bientôt plus. Mais son coude a pris un sacré coup. Je lui retourne doucement le bras et passe mon doigt sur la plaie. Elle est sale. Si on ne fait rien, elle pourrait s'infecter. Que faire ? Il y a sûrement une trousse de secours dans le bus, mais ni moi ni Bill ne pouvons bouger. Bon. Dans ce cas il n'y a qu'uns solution. Je pousse mes cheveux en arrière. Je me suis à peine penchée qu'ils retombent devant mon visage. Je lève ma tête vers Bill :

« Tu pourrais me tenir les cheveux ? »

Il cligne des yeux, surpris. Il se penche sur moi et attrape délicatement mes cheveux. D'abord ce qui sont devant mon visage, puis ceux de mon dos. Sa main effleure mon omoplate. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner.

« C'est bon ? »

Je relève ma tête vers lui. Il acquiesce. J'approche mon visage de sa plaie, j'ouvre la bouche, et entreprend de lécher sa blessure. C'est un vieux truc de grand-mère. La salive des femmes est antiseptique. Enfin… Je ne sait pas si quelqu'un a déjà soigné quelqu'un de cette façon.

Quelques mèches se sont échappées de la main de Bill et accompagnent mon va et viens. Je continue. Il ne dit plus rien. Je lève la tête pour voir comment il va. Il a les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte et respire par saccades. Peut-être que j'y vais un peu fort. Je lui touche l'épaule. Il sursaute.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

« Non, dit-il dans un souffle sans réouvrir les yeux, continue… »

Son autre main presse ma hanche.

Le sang ne s'écoule presque plus de ma plaie. Mais les mains de Mirka sont ensanglantées. Elle s'arrête de tamponner ma blessure avec son bout de tee-shirt et examine minutieusement ma blessure. Vu la grimace qu'elle fait, ça ne doit pas être très beau à voir. Elle fait courir un de ces doigts fins sur ma plaie. Ses sourcils fins se froncent. Elle replace ses cheveux dans son dos, puis s'approche de ma plaie. Mais ses cheveux retombent irrémédiablement devant son joli visage. Elle regarde un moment la cascade blonde qui coule devant ses yeux, puis elle lève la tête vers moi.

« Tu pourrais me tenir les cheveux ? »

Je la regarde bêtement. J'aimerais bien savoir quelle idée lui trotte dans la tête. Je me penche sur elle et rassemble ses mèches dans ma main. D'abord celles de devant, puis celles de son dos. J'effleure volontairement son omoplate. Une vague de frissons la parcours. Intéressant…

« C'est bon ? »

Elle relève sa tête. J'acquiesce.

Elle approche son visage de ma blessure. Ses yeux ne sont plus qu'à quelque centimètres de ma chaire. Mais sa tête avance encore et c'est sa bouche qui se retrouve en face de ma plaie. Elle ouvre la bouche, se rapproche encore plus de ma plaie et… me lèche !?

Sous le coup de la surprise, ma main se relâche et quelques mèches en tombent. Mais ce n'est pas désagréable, bien au contraire. C'est tiède et doux. Elle parcours le long de ma plaie avec sa petite langue rose, dans un va et viens. Les mèches de ces cheveux qui se sont échappées caressent mon torse. Mmmmm. Je ferme les yeux. Chacun de ses passages me fait frissonner. Quelque chose m'effleure l'épaule. Je sursaute. Elle a arrêté.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ?»

Oh on, surtout pas ! Ca me fait un bien fou…

« Non, continue… »

Elle recommence son va et viens. Ma main se presse contre sa hanche.

Chapitre 6 : One more time…

Je continue. Même s'il me trouble. J'avale son sang. C'est écœurant. Mais il faut continuer. Ses poils se sont dressés le long de son bras. Il doit avoir froid. Toute cette chaire nue… J'ai envie de vomir. Non. Ne pas y penser. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je ne prend pas la peine de l'essuyer. Elle tombe sur la plaie.

« Hey… Tu es sure que ça va ? »

Il soulève mon menton. J'acquiesce. Mais je ne peux empêcher le flot de larmes qui coule sur mes joues. Mon menton tremble. Le premier sanglot, le premier hoquet. Je ne sait même pas pourquoi je pleure. Mais je pleure. Bill ouvre ses bras. Je me serre contre lui. Mes main sur ses omoplates, mon visage lové dans son cou, je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Larmes qui roulent sur le dos de Bill. En nous restons comme ça. Ses mains se sont doucement posées sur mon dos, son bassin s'est rapproché du mien. Il balance son corps d'avant en arrière, m'entraînant avec lui, comme on berce un enfant. Ses mains sont douces. Mes paupières se ferment. Avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil, je dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle continue. Encore et encore. Tout mon corps est en effusion. Ses cheveux qui frôlent mon torse. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui faire partager cette effusion de sens. Je transpire. Je deviens fou. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel…

Quelque chose de froid vient de tomber sur ma cicatrice. Une petite goutte glisse le long de mon bras. Une larme. Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? je ne veux pas la voir souffrir. Non. Je lui soulève le menton. Son visage est en face du mien. A travers des mèches blondes, j'aperçois des yeux humides et rouges. Des larmes descendent le long de ses joues. Tout son corps tremble. Elle sanglote. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en lus fort. Lentement, je dégage mon bras de ces mains. Elle s'approche doucement. Place sa tête tout contre la mienne et poses ses mains délicates dans mon dos. Elle sent bon… Comme une prairie sauvage après un orage. Ses larmes coulent dans mon dos. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Mes bras se ferment doucement sur elle. Même si ça fait mal… Elle qui est tellement fragile… Ses sanglots cessent. Sa respiration se fait plus régulière. Son souffle me chatouille le cou. Je la berce, comme une enfant. Sa respiration est plus lente et plus profonde. Elle tourne sa tête et dépose un baiser mouillé sur ma joue du bout de ces lèvres. Puis elle rejoint à nouveau le pays des rêves…

Chapitre 7 : Angel addicted…

Je suis dans ces bras. Plus rien ne peut m'arriver. Je rêve encore. Mais plus de cauchemars. Il me protège. Je sais qu'il ne laissera personne me faire du mal. Je me sert encore plus contre lui. La dernière larme coule sur ma joue. Je ne dors pas. Mais c'est tout comme. Je respire sa peau tiède et douce comme de la soie. J'enfonce encore plus ma tête dans son cou. Je sent mes mains glisser dans le bas de son dos. Je le sent frémir. Du bout de mes doigts, je caresse doucement le creux de son dos. Il soupire, puis se sert encore plus contre moi. Ses mains sont à présent dans mon cou. Il joue avec mes cheveux et me chatouille les épaules. Je frissonne et enfonce mes ongles dans sa peau. Il se lève un peu et colle son bassin contre le mien. Je laisse échapper un gémissement. Je brûle. Sa respiration se saccade. Je sent son torse se retirer puis revenir contre moi. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. La sienne se love dans mon coup. Je sens son souffle dans ma nuque. Il la couvre de baisers. Je rejette ma tête en arrière et lui offre mon cou.

Ce parfum… C'est enivrant. J'aimerais rester comme ça toute ma vie. J'ai fermé mes yeux. Elle a l'air tellement tranquille. Je ne veux surtout pas la réveiller. Mais est-ce qu'elle dort vraiment ? Toutes ses larmes ont séché. Ces larmes qu'elle a partagé avec moi. Je la sent respirer. Je sent son souffle dans mon cou. Elle bouge un peu et enfonce encore sa tête dans mon cou. Ses mains glissent et se retrouvent bientôt dans le bas de mon dos. Mmmmmm. Ses doigts fins me caressent. C'est trop bon… Tout mon corps est en attente. Je me rapproche encore plus près d'elle. Mon torse contre ses seins… Je remonte mes mains, passe les doigts entre ses cheveux pour remonter jusque dans son coup. Je la sent vibrer sous moi. Elle enfonce ses ongles dans ma peau. Je me retient de hurler de plaisir. Je colle mon bassin contre le sien. Elle gémit. Sa respiration est de plus en plus rapide. Je presse encore mon torse contre le sien. Elle avance sa tête sur mon épaule et m'offre sa nuque. J'y love ma tête et la couvre de baisers. Sa peau est douce et sucrée. D'un geste vif, elle se cambre et jette sa tête en arrière pour me dévoiler son cou que je dévore avec autant d'appétit.

Chapitre 8 : All my world for a kiss

C'est comme un courant électrique qui me parcours. Je frissonne et m'offre à lui, toute entière. Ses baisers quittent mon cou et descendent jusqu'au creux de mes seins. J'attrape ses cheveux et je les serre. Très fort. Chaque contact entre ses lèvres et ma peau m'arrache un râle. Lorsqu'il a finit, il relève la tête. Ses yeux pétillent et il sourit comme jamais. Il passe ses doigts sur mon buste et remonte jusqu'à mes lèvres qu'il caresse du bout des doigts. Puis ses mains glissent sur mes joues et doucement, il approche ses lèvres des miennes. Je pose mes mains sur son torse. Son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètre du mien. Je ferme les yeux. Nos lèvres se touchent. Seulement quelques secondes. Une pression douce et tiède. Encore… Je tremble. J'ouvre les yeux. Ceux de Bill sont fixés sur mes lèvres. Nouveau contact. Nouvelle alchimie. Il ouvre la bouche mais sa langue butte contre mes dents. A mon j'ouvre ma bouche. Nos langues se rencontrent. La sienne est percée. Je ferme les yeux plus fort Nos bouches fusionnent…

Je ne peux plus m'arrêter. C'est tellement bon. Son cou se constelle de perles de sueur, comme autant de perles précieuses. Je descend encore plus bas. Dans le creux dans son cou… Sur son buste… J'ai envie de la dévorer tout entière, de la vivre, de la sentir pour toujours tout contre moi. Je m'arrête sur son cœur niché entre ses seins. Ce cœur qui bat à l'unisson avec le mien. Mirka a posé ses mais sur ma tête et serre mes cheveux. Elle respire par saccade et chaque contact entre mes lèvres te sa peau fait frissonner tout son corps et la fait gémir. C'est comme un feu d'artifice sensuel et charnel. Je pose ma main sur son sein, puis je vas courir mon doigt sur son buste, jusqu'à sa lèvre. Mon bras meurtri rejoint doucement sa joue. J'approche son visage du mien. Nos lèvres se rencontrent. Mes battements de cœur s'accélèrent encore et raisonnent dans mon corps comme un tambour. Je presse contre mes lèvres ces pétales sucrés. Ca ne dure que quelques instants. Nos lèvres se séparent. Je regarde avec envie les siennes s'éloigner… Pour revenir avec encore plus d'ardeur. J'ouvre ma bouche et emprisonne ses lèvres. Ma langue frôle ses dents. Sa bouche s'ouvre. Lorsque nos langues se rencontrent, nos corps se soulèvent à l'unisson. Je la serre fort contre moi. Je ne veux plus qu'elle me quitte. J'aspire avec avidité le moindre souffle qui s'échappe de sa bouche. Je respire avec ivresse son parfum…

Chapitre 9 : Blow the leaves off

Tout mon corps est en effusion. Je tremble de plaisir . Ses baisers font monter en moi une vague de chaleur qui se répand en moi jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. Nos respirons ensemble, nous ne formons plus qu'un seul être brûlant de passion et de désir, la peau couverte de sueur. Mes jambes quittent le sol pour venir enserrer son dos. Une larme perle à mes yeux. Elle coule sur ma joue et plonge entre mes lèvres. Mes mains caressent son torse et ses épaules puis se rejoignent dans don cou. Le baiser prend fin. J'ouvre les yeux et plonge dans les siens. J'avance ma tête, saisit son oreille entre mes dents et la mordille. Il descend ces mains dans mon dos et dégrafe mon soutien-gorge. Puis il l'enlève, doucement. Il passe ses mains sur mon ventre puis caresse doucement le bout de mes seins avec ses doigt. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur entre en moi. Je crie. Il relève sa tête et m'embrasse. Puis il me fait doucement basculer en arrière, en posant doucement ma tête contre le siège. Son bras blessé le fait grimacer. Mais il continue.

Je ne veux plus qu'on se sépare. Je veux qu'on s'appartienne pour toujours. Je la sens trembler de plaisir. Nos corps sont moites et chauds. Je suis elle. Elle est moi. Ses lèvres se pressent contre les miennes, les mordillent, les emprisonnent. Ses jambes enlacent mon bassin et ses pieds nus et frais caressent mon dos. Une larme salés descend de ces yeux et vient mourir sur nos lèvres. Son goût salé contraste avec le parfum sucré de Mirka. Ses mains caressent doucement mon torse et mes épaules puis enserrent mon cou. Nos lèvres se quittent. Nos yeux s'ouvrent. Elle plonge son regard profond dans le mien. Ses pupilles océan brillent de désir. Elle penche la tête en avant. Je m'attend à ce qu'elle me chuchote quelque chose. Mais non. Elle saisit mon oreille entre ses dents et la mordille. Je descend mes mains dans son dos et dégrafe avec douceur son soutien-gorge de dentelle blanche. Je l'enlève doucement de ces épaules blanches. Ses seins son menus, et blanc comme de la porcelaine. Je fait glisser es mains sur son ventre. Tiens… Elle a une petite étoile tatouée dans le creux de sa hanche. C'est beau… Mes mains remontent et mes doigts viennent titiller le bout durci de ces seins. Elle cri. Un petit cri aigu, comme celui d'une bête farouche qu'on viendrait de surprendre. Je lève la tête et pose à nouveau mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je prend délicatement sa tête entre mes mains et la couche sur le siège. Mon bras me lance quelques instant. Mais je m'en fout. Je ne laisserait rien gâcher ce moment intense.

CENSURE

Chapitre 10 : Sweet skin

Nous sommes nus. Nus sur les sièges d'un bus précipité dans un faussé. Par terre, dans l'eau saumâtre qui c'est accumulée par la vitre brisée et des bris de verre sont étendus nos vêtements. Ils sont sales et gorgés d'eau. Mais peu importe. Bill est sur moi. Il a croisé ses bras sur mon ventre et s'est fait un bandage de fortune avec le reste de mon tee-shirt. On se croirait presque être deux rescapés d'un crash perdus sur une île déserte. Pourtant la civilisation n'est pas loin. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je suis dans ma bulle. Avec lui. Je ne sais pas qui il est. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi. Mais je sais que je l'aime. De tout mon cœur. Du plus profond de moi. Même si nos chemins vont se séparer. Et même quand la grisaille quotidienne recouvrira mon horizon… Non, non ! Ne pas y penser. Je refuse d'imaginer demain sans lui. Il fait parti de moi. Sa main libre caresse le creux de mon cou. Il a l'air songeur.

« Bill ? »

« Mmm. Oui ? »

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A un ange. »

« Ah. »

« A mon ange .. »

Il accompagne ses derniers mots d'un baiser. Je ne comprends pas très bien.

« C'est toi mon ange… »

Au lieu de le remercier, je lui ris au nez. Mais quelle idiote. Et pourtant je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Et Bill, il rit avec moi. D'abord doucement, puis à gorge déployée.

Jamais je n'ai vécu un moment aussi intense. Tout restera là, au creux de mon cœur. L'ardeur s'est calmée. Rien que le bruit de la pluie, moins fort que tout à l'heure, mais persistant quand-même. J'ai fait l'amour avec une inconnue. Elle m'a offert son corps, je lui au donné le mien. Le temps d'un instant, nous nous sommes liés au diable pour un pacte charnel. Mon ange… Dont les ailes cassées traînent au milieu du couloir. Qui elle est ? Je n'en sait rien. Je sais juste que maintenant mon monde tournera à l'envers sans elle. Si je ne pouvais pas toucher sa peau diaphane du bout de mes doigts comme maintenant, je jurerais être dans rêve. Plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Ni mon groupe, ni la musique. Et pourtant, il va bien falloir continuer. Je sais que, si je claque des doigts une flopée de filles me tombent dans les bras. Des bien plus belles. Mais elles ne remplaceront jamais Mirka. Jamais. Ma vie désormais sera fade. Elle ne le sait pas, mais hors de cette bulle, hors de ce bus, nous ne vivons pas dans le même univers. C'est triste. Mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi. Mais je ne serais sûrement pas à la hauteur. Que faire ? Tout lui dire et voir son sourire disparaître à jamais. Laisser le doute nous envahir ? Non. Non pas maintenant.

« Bill ? »

La voix fluette de Mirka me tire de mes sombres songes.

« Mmm. Oui ? »

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Je pense que notre monde va s'écrouler.

« A un ange. »

« Ah. »

Oui, je pense que je savoure les dernières précieux instants de ma rencontre avec ce petit bout de femme tombé du ciel.

« A mon ange, dis en me penchant sur elle et en déposant un baiser sur ces lèvres. »

Peut-être le dernier.

Ses sourcils minces se froncent.

« C'est toi mon ange. »

Elle a l'air surprise. Pourtant je pense sincèrement ce que je lui dit. Elle sourit. Non. Elle rit. Un rire mélodieux et angélique. Aussi clair que le chant d'un oiseau. Sa bonne humeur chasse toutes mes mauvaises pensées. Je ne sait pas pourquoi, mais je ris moi aussi.

Chapitre 11 : Alone…

Mais mon rêve prend fin avec le bruit des sirènes. D'abord un murmure, puis une plainte, et enfin, un bruits assourdissant. Le bus prend des tintes rouges et bleues, éclairé par la lumière des gyrophares. Nous nous habillons rapidement. En silence. Un homme passe sa tête par la vitre brisée.

« Tout va bien ! On va vous sortir de là ! »

Un autre homme entre dans le bus et nous tend sa main. Je regarde sa paume ouverte, puis Bill. Il me fait signe. J'y vais la première. L'homme me soulève et me fait passer par la fenêtre. Un autre homme prend ma main et me hisse en haut du talus.

Dehors, il y a beaucoup d'agitation. En plus de l'ambulance et du camion de pompier, il u a une vingtaine de filles. Au milieu d'elles, le chauffeur crie :

« Je vous jure que c'est lui !… Ah ! Il sort ! »

Je me retourne. Effectivement, Bill se hisse péniblement hors du bus, aidé du pompier.

« Hiiiiiiiiii !! »

Toutes les filles crient et se précipitent vers lui. Elles me bousculent au passage.

« Oh Bill, mais tu es blessé ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! »

« Ca doit faire terriblement mal ! »

Bill sourit maladroitement. Deux pompiers sortent le coffre de leur camion et en sortent une civière. Ils aident Bill à s'y coucher. Je ne le vois plus.

« Laissez-le respirer mesdemoiselles ! Si vous voulez qu'il soit en forme pour le prochain concert ! »

Je ne comprends pas.

Notre rêve prend fin. La réalité nous rattrape. Les sirènes, les gyrophares… Tout ça nous plonge subitement dans le monde réel, dans cette vérité fade. Le monde ne s'arrêtera pas pour nous. Je devrais tout lui avouer. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Nous nous habillons promptement. Lui dire qui je suis. Lui dire que je suis l'idole de milliers de jeunes. Lui dire que nos chemins ne se recroiseront jamais. Mais je ne peux pas. Je dois lui cacher encore ça. Peut-être que nous allons encore faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Je ne lui ment pas. Je lui cache juste la vérité. Je suis lâche. J'ai finit de m'habiller. Mon tee-shirt est maculé de sang. Son sang. J'emporterais un peu d'elle avec moi…

« Tout va bien ! On va vous sortir de là ! »

Un homme est descendu et nous tend à présent sa main. Mirka me regarde. Je lui fait signe d'y aller la première. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Je suis seul dans ce bus emplit de souvenirs. Mais vide.

« A toi mon garçon ! »

Je sursaute. Le pompier me tend sa main. Je l'attrape et me hisse péniblement par la fenêtre. Mon bras me lance. Je suis blessé. Mais ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais souffrir le plus, de toute cette histoire. Je me concentre sur ce que je fais. L'herbe mouillée glisse et je n'ai aucune prise. Un homme me tend sa main. Je l'agrippe. Il me hisse en haut du talus. Je lève la tête.

« Hiiiiiiiiiii !! »

Oh non. Non non non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Une vingtaine de filles me regardent avidement. Elles hésitent, puis courent vers moi. Je vois Mirka. Elle n'a pas bougé. Elle est là, tout près… Et pourtant déjà inaccessible.

« Oh Bill, mais tu es blessé ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! »

« Ca doit faire terriblement mal ! »

Je souris, mais sans grande conviction. Les pompiers me forcent à me coucher sur le brancard. Des mains me touchent. Des visages. Mais pas celui que je voudrais voir… Revoir… Une dernière fois…

Je lève la tête. Mais quelqu'un me pose la main sur le front et me force à rester couché.

« Laissez-le respirer mesdemoiselles ! Si vous voulez qu'il soit en forme pour le prochain concert ! »

Tout est fini…

Chapitre 12 : out off my dreams…

Il s'en va. Dans l'ambulance. Je sais que c'est la fin. J'aurais voulu le revoir une dernière fois. Lui dire à quel pont je l'aime. Lui souffler ces quelques mots dans le creux de l'oreille. Mes genoux tremblent. Non. Ne pas défaillir. Rester forte. Il aurait sûrement aimé que je l'oublie. Après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer… Je l'entends crier mon nom. Je me retourne encore une dernière fois. Les filles rentrent chez elles. Elles ont eu ce qu'elles voulaient. Ils rentrent la civière dans l'ambulance. Bill… Attends-moi ! Je cours jusqu'à l'ambulance. Bill tend sa main. Nos doigts s'effleurent. Les portent se ferment. Les sirènes recommencent leur chant lancinant. L'ambulance démarre. Je marche à ses côtés. Elle avance encore plus vite. Je cous avec elle. Plus vite, plus vite ! Mes pieds effleurent l'asphalte. Mais l'ambulance avance, encore… Toujours plus vite. Mon souffle se fait de plus en plus rauque. Je vole. Je ferme les yeux. Je crie.

« Reviens ! Je t'aime ! Bill ! Biiiiiiiiiill ! »

Ma voix s'éteint.

« Bill… »

Elle n'est plus qu'un murmure.

« Reste… »

Mes jambes me lâchent. Je tombe à genoux sur le goudron humide. Je suis seule. Désespérément seule. Il n'est plus là. C'est fini. Tout est fini. Je lève les yeux au ciel. La pluie tombe sur mes joues et se mêle à mes larmes. Puisse cette eau me laver de tout. Je voudrais disparaître. Mais pourtant il faut se relever, et continuer sa route. Oublier ce rêve, oublier ce nom…

Les fans s'en vont. Mirka elle est toujours là. Ses chaussures blanches dans une main. Ses ailes grises et déchirées dans l'autre. Son sourire est tombé. Elle a triste mine. Tout est de ma faute. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Je voudrais pouvoir tout effacer d'un claquement de doigt et revoir son sourire. Effleurer ces doigts en prenant son parapluie, la voir sourire du mauvais temps… Mais je ne peux pas. Ses grands yeux azurs sont toujours fixés sur moi. Non. Je ne peux pas lui dire adieu de cette manière. Je veux la toucher, la serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser. Une dernière fois… Oui… Avant que tout sombre dans l'oubli. Je crie.

« Mirka ! »

Ne me laisse pas seul.

« Mirka ! »

Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

« Mirka ! »

Je t'aime.

« Mirka ! »

Je sens la civière bouger. On m'installe dans l'ambulance. Je la vois encore. Elle lâche ce qu'elle a dans les mains. Elle court vers moi. Je tend ma main. Nos doigts se frôlent le temps d'un battement de cils. Dernier contact. Les portent se ferment. La sirène raisonne à mes oreilles. On démarre. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je ferme les yeux. Je la vois. Elle est là. Devant moi. Elle me sourit, se penche sur moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvre les yeux. Il n'y a personne. Il n'y aura jamais plus personne. Désormais je suis seul. J'ai perdu ma moitié, j'ai perdu mon ange… Les larmes coulent et ne s'arrêtent pas…

EPILOGUE

L'abri bus a été reconstruit. Mais aujourd'hui il ne pleut pas. Mais pour moi, le monde sera toujours gris, fade, amer… Je suis revenue chaque jour. Ici. Parce que c'est le chemin qui mène à ma maison. Mais je caresse encore l'espoir de le voir arriver. Un jour de pluie. Et prendre avec moi cette route qui mène au rêve. Ca fait plus d'un mois, mais je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas envie de l'oublier. Même si maintenant je sais vraiment qui il est. Bill. Bill Kaulitz. Mais ça ne change rien pour moi. Je le garde auprès de moi. Tout au fond de mon cœur.

J'ai quitté cette ville. Le lendemain. Je n'y suis pas revenu. Ca fait un mois maintenant. A chaque concert que je fais, dans chaque ville où je vais, j'espère la voire apparaître. J'espère voire apparaître ce petit être fragile, comme un ange de porcelaine avec ses longs cheveux blonds. Je me suis fait tatoué une étoile moi aussi. Au même endroit où j'avais découvert le sien, dans un bus, dans un rêve, un jour d'orage.

Oui, maintenant j'aime la pluie.

FIN


End file.
